Autumn Harmony
by Rovainia
Summary: [Songfic] Eine meiner Vorstellungen, wie das Ende der Schlacht der Fünf Heere aussehen könnte.


**A/N: **Spoilerwarnung für alle, die das Ende des Buches nicht gelesen haben.

**Disclaimer: **Weder Kíli, Fíli noch Thorin gehören mir, ich verdiene keine Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient einzig der Unterhaltung. Selbiges gilt für den Songtext des Liedes (Autumn Harmony von For My Pain).

* * *

_**Autumn Harmony**__**  
**_  
Fíli sah Thorin fallen. Einen Moment hatte sein Onkel der Erschöpfung und Ermüdung nachgegeben, war für einen Augenblick, kaum länger als ein Wimpernschlag, unachtsam gewesen. Die Klinge des Orks streifte die Rückseite seines Beines, ein triumphales Glitzern loderte in den roten Augen der Bestie als sie merkte, dass ihr Opfer zu Boden ging. Und es ergriff seine Gelegenheit, trieb sein Schwert ein weiteres Mal tief in das Fleisch des Zwergenkriegers.  
„Thorin!", Fílis Schrei verhallte im Lärm der Schlacht, mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen stürmte er vor, sprang über etliche, tote Körper hinweg, vergaß für den Augenblick, das er selbst verwundet werden könnte. Thorin kippte nach vorn, schaffte es nicht, sich abzufangen und blieb mit dem Gesicht zur kalten Erde gedreht liegen. Panik überkam Fíli, er packte seinen Onkel an der Schulter, wollte ihm behutsam auf den Rücken drehen als ein metallisches Klirren dicht neben seinem Ohr ihn aufschreckt. Beinahe wäre die Unachtsamkeit auch ihm zum Verhängnis geworden, ein weiterer Ork war auf ihn zugesprungen, im letzten Augenblick hatte sein Bruder, Kíli, dessen Klinge abwehren und seinerseits den Schaft einer seiner Wurfäxte in den Hals des Bilwisses schlagen können.  
„Ich halte sie auf solange ich kann", Kílis Augen waren voller Furcht und Kummer, doch gleichsam zeigte sein Gesicht einen stolzen, entschlossenen Augenblick. Ein Erbe Durins wusste, wann er standhaft zu sein hatte.  
Fíli wollte seinem Bruder beistehen, konnte sich jedoch nicht von Thorins regungslosem Körper abwenden. Mit zitternden Händen und fahrigen Bewegungen schaffte er es, Thorin zumindest auf die Seite zu drehen, ein Stöhnen kam über dessen Lippen. Dieser Laut des Schmerzes weckte Hoffnung in Fíli, Thorin lebte noch!  
„Halte durch, Onkel." Thorin schien nur mit Mühe seinen Blick aufrecht halten zu können, er versuchte zu sprechen, begann zu röcheln und ein Rinnsal Blut rann über seine Lippen und versickerte in seinem schwarzen Bart.  
„Kíli", brachte er unter Schmerzen zustanden, „hilf Kíli", wieder hustete er Blut. Fíli starrte ihn voller Grauen an. Er konnte Thorin nicht im Stich lassen, nicht jetzt! Doch wenn dies die letzten Worte waren, die jemals aus dem Mund von Thorin Eichenschild kamen dann würde Fíli ihnen Folge leisten. Wenn es wirklich das Ende des großen Zwergenkönigs war dann würde er als sein Erbe, sein Thronfolger, alles daran setzen seinen Leib unversehrt heim bringen zu können.

_The touch of fall has reached us again__  
__Our hearts are covered by the endless rain__  
__Accept our fate, don't say anything__  
__I'll hold you until we fade away__  
_  
Der Kummer hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen, Fíli erlaubte ihm jedoch nicht die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen, noch nicht, er musste seine Aufgabe, vielleicht die wichtigste und ehrenhafteste seines gesamten Lebens, wachsam erfüllen. Sein Blick begegnete dem Kílis und es war, als benötige es keine Worte zwischen ihnen. Erhabenheit und eine beinahe stoische Entschlossenheit lag in den Augen seines Bruders, nur ein sanftes Flackern verriet, dass auch er sich fürchtete, nicht vor den vorpreschenden Orks, nein. Davor, Thorin nicht so schützen zu können, wie er es von seinen beiden Neffen erwartet hätte. Dann blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit einander anzublicken, Kílis Köcher war leer und so kämpfte auch er mit dem Schwert, stach zu, parierte, wich aus und griff an. Die Landschaft und das Geschehen um sie herum trat in den Hintergrund, nichts schien mehr wichtig außer seinem Bruder der so verbissen an seiner Seite kämpfte.  
Erst als ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust explodierte, brach das Grauen der Schlacht mit einem Mal über Fíli herein, die Schreie, das Klirren der Schwerter, das Gebrüll der Orks und das Kriegshorn der Elben. Fast überrascht blickte Fíli auf die schmutzige und blutüberzogene Spitze des Pfeils, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Er hatte einen Angreifer nicht kommen sehen, sank wie schon zuvor Thorin auf die Knie. Sein Blick wandte sich zu Kíli, er öffnete seinen Mund doch kein Laut drang heraus.  
_  
__The whole world turns to grey__  
__We are fading away from this life_

Für einen Augenblick verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen, wurde zu farbigen Schlieren, der Boden unter ihm schien zu beben, Fíli senkte seine Lider. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war als er sie wieder öffnete, es hätten Sekunden aber auch Stunden vergangen sein können.  
„Fíli", flüsterte Kíli und strich ihm eine blutverklebte, ehemals blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Was tat dieser Narr? Sollte er nicht kämpfen? Fíli hatte versagt, ihm war es nicht gelungen, Thorins Körper zu schützen. Und Kíli. Oh Kíli, warum sprang er nicht auf und stellte sich mit der verzweifelten Entschlossenheit eines Ausweglosen den herannahenden Orks? Auch ihn hatte er nicht schützen können, warum verharrte Kíli noch immer?

_You and me, we will be__  
__Part of the autumn harmony__  
__Together sleeping the endless dream__  
__You and me, we will be__  
__Gone in the wind of eternity__  
__Together sleeping the endless dream__  
_  
Fíli wollte seinen Bruder anschreien, ihn anflehen, sich zu verteidigen, doch ehe er versuchen konnte seinen sterbenden Körper zu einer letzten Anstrengung zu überreden sah er, warum Kíli sein Schwert nicht erhob. Zitternd ließ sein kleiner Bruder die Hand sinken, die er zuvor auf seinen Körper gepresst hatte. Gleich neben seinem Herzen klaffte eine Wunde, zu groß und tief als dass Fíli sich der Vorstellung hätte hingeben können, es sei nur ein Kratzer und Kíli würde mit dem Leben davon kommen. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde begriff Fíli, dass alles enden würde. Dort, zwischen kämpfenden Scharen, im Lärm der Schlacht. Kíli und er würden ihre letzte Reise antreten. Doch vielleicht war der Tod nur das nächste, große Abenteuer für einen gut vorbereiteten Geist? Für einen Moment zeichnete der Schmerz eine grauenvolle Miene auf Kílis Gesicht und Fíli brach es das Herz seinen Bruder so schutzlos, hilflos zu sehen. Sterbend. Ein tröstlicher Gedanke verblieb Fíli. Er würde mit ihm gehen, wohin ihre Reise sie auf führte, Kíli war nicht allein.

_Everything dies to be born again__  
__There's no need to be afraid__  
__I'll hold you until we fade away__  
__The whole world turns to grey__  
__We are fading away from this life_

Diese Erkenntnis schaffte es ein letztes Lächeln auf Fílis Gesicht zu zaubern, das letzte, was er zu tun vermochte war, seinem Bruder das Sterben erträglicher zu machen, ihm Trost zu spenden und zu verdeutlichen, dass er sich nie wieder fürchten müsse. Auch Kílis Kräfte ließen sichtbar nach, der Zwerg war nach vorn gesackt, schien all seine Energie darauf zu verwenden, den Blickkontakt zu seinem Bruder aufrecht zu erhalten. Fíli war bereits zu schwach um sich zu rühren oder zu sprechen, noch immer tropfte warmes Blut aus seiner Wunde doch den Schmerz spürte er bereits nicht mehr. Dann, bevor er seine Augen zum letzten Mal schloss, sah er Kílis Gesicht vor sich. Keinerlei Angst lag mehr darin, kein Kummer, kein Schmerz. Lediglich die tröstliche Gewissheit nicht allein zu sein. Niemals war er es gewesen und niemals würde er es sein, was auch immer folgen musste.  
Als sich der Brustkörper des Zwergenprinzen zum letzten Mal hob und senkte, seine Augen sich schlossen, sank auch Kíli zu Boden. Den Kopf an der Schulter seines Bruders, die Kälte und Dunkelheit zulassend, denn er wusste, es gab ein Licht dass ihn immer beschützte, selbst noch im Tode.

_You and me, we will be__  
__Part of the autumn harmony__  
__Together sleeping the endless dream__  
__You and me, we will be__  
__Gone in the wind of eternity__  
__Together sleeping the endless dream_

Der Erebor strahlte in einem Glanz wie Fíli es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, die sonst dunklen Hallen lagen in einem sanften, warmen Licht, alles war ruhig, friedlich. Verwundert wandte er den Kopf. Kíli stand neben ihm, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, keinerlei Verletzung war mehr an ihm sichtbar, Frieden lag in seinem Blick.  
„Was wird folgen?", fragte Fíli und seine Stimme verklang in der Weite der Halle.  
„Was es auch ist", Kílis Augen blitzen vor Schalk, „es wird ein Abenteuer." Auch auf Fílis Gesicht breitete sich nun ein Lächeln aus. Es würde keinen Schmerz mehr geben, kein Leid, kein Elend.  
Die Vorväter schienen sie zu erwarten denn die Halle begann an ihren Enden zu flackern, schien sich in Licht aufzulösen und an der Seite seines Bruders, besten Freundes, seines treuen Kriegsgefährten schritt er dem Licht entgegen. Auf, denn das letzte Abenteuer wartete.

**Ende**


End file.
